


Be My Guests

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost every character is mentioned tbh, But rating higher for safety, Could be rated Teen, F/F, Mentions of past abuse, Past war memories, So I won't waste the tags, Yellow Blue and White just have a very complicated relationship, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: "Garnet! What is that?" Pearl's frantic voice pierced Steven's ears.Removing her visor, the three-eyed gem replied, "Everyone… I'd like you to meetGreen Diamond."One year after the events of "Change Your Mind", Steven invites the Diamond authority to come celebrate the anniversary of peace between Earth and Homeworld. However, one larger-than-life unexpected guest brings the story of two giant women and their love to the party.





	1. Set The Stage

"This isn't practical, Steven." Blue gasped.

"How did you even put this together in time for today?" Yellow asked as she inspected the massive, ornate structure.

"Fun isn't meant to be practical! It's meant to be… fun!" Steven insisted, as he struggled up the huge stairs of the structure. "And as for putting it together, the citizens of Beach City and the Crystal Gems make a great team!"

The build itself was a four tiered stage with a base of steel, the next tier up being a second base made of wood and cut into a grid pattern of nine squares; each square roughly big enough to fit Steven's house in. The third tier up was another layer of steel, but Steven was able to convince Bismuth to begrudgingly help Pearl craft the steel into the same grid pattern as the wood. And though it was concealed now by the fourth tier of translucent tiles set within the steel grid by Jenny, Kiki, Buck and Garnet; a maze of circuits and lights that were installed by Sour Cream and Peridot ran all along the space of the wooden grid. The massive structure was completed with a smaller stage extending from the main frame where a DJ table was set up by Amethyst, Ronaldo, and Sadie; another circuit under that connecting it to the huge floor so that when music played the tiles would, in Sour Cream's words, look like a _"Ravin' Rubik's Cube, man!"_

"Beach City is special." Connie huffed as she too jogged up the stairs to join Steven on stage. "Like… really special. I highly doubt that Empire City's townspeople would come together and help build something big enough for the forms of intergalactic tyrannical rulers." She couldn't help but joke lightheartedly.

"Well…" Steven stammered with a nervous smile. "We're still improving on the tyrannical rulers part."

While Homeworld and Earth weren't on the absolute best of terms, they had certainly gotten better. And instead of expanding their already wavering dictatorship, Yellow and Blue had begun the betterment of colonies they had already conquered. Between finding renewable resources to create gems and repair Homeworld's crumbling infrastructure, and still trying to reprogram themselves from the idea that gems are made for one purpose only; the Diamond authority hadn't had much time to spend with Steven one-on-one. Or would it be 'gem-on-gem'?

Either way, that's what today was about. Getting the Diamonds all here to celebrate the one year anniversary of peace being made between Homeworld and Earth. Though, it was with great disappointment that White had contacted Steven earlier that morning on his own Pink diamond line to let him know she was too weak to make the trip to Earth. She would remain on Homeworld inside her extraction chamber, but promised to visit Steven as soon as she was back to her radiant and perfect self. In his own state of disappointment and worry for the grand Diamond, he forgot that Era Two diamond lines self-destructed after use.

Ah, well. The accidental sunroof now in his house would only make it easier to talk to Yellow and Blue when he was inside for the night.

Steven couldn't take it anymore. Buzzing with excited energy, he ran to the edge of the stage and tugged on Blue's skirts. "C'mon, c'mon, come on! Try it out! We've got to make absolutely sure it's gonna hold you both!"

Yellow rolled her eyes, but humored Steven by bowing down towards Blue and offering her hand to escort her fellow Diamond up the stairs. "And what exactly are we supposed to do once on here?"

"Well, it's a stage. Maybe… perform something?" Connie suggested, dodging Yellow's boot at the last second.

Yellow scoffed as Blue tried her best not to be overcome with giggles. "Oh Steven, she's almost as silly as you. What would you have us do? Dance?" 

Steven's eyes twinkled like stars. "Exactly! Dance for us, guys!"

"Steven," Yellow couldn't help her laugh, "Why would a Diamond want to dance?"

Without warning, Steven felt himself get hit with the staggering feel of familiarity and couldn't help his disappointed groan. _'Not this again...'_ He thought.

"Because it's fun." Connie stressed, placing her hand on Steven's shoulder for support. "Come on, you're Diamonds! You make the rules. If any gems on Homeworld got to have fun, it was you two."

"There was hardly any time for fun when we were busy conquering planets. We are rebuilding said planets right now, so there is even less." Yellow sighed, ignoring the protests from the two children and preparing to exit the stage. Only to have an ice cold hand make her pause.

"I remember when we at least tried to make time for fun."

Yellow felt herself grimace and gripped Blue's hand as she fixed her fellow Diamond, Steven and Connie with a resolute look. "We've already agreed to being part of tonight's activities. But if we wouldn't dance on Homeworld, you can't possibly expect us to dance here."

The two Diamonds then departed to their ships that were docked further down the beach, leaving a dejected Steven to fall face first onto the stage. "I don't get it. Even Garnet and Peridot tried to dance once! Why can't they?"

"Hey, maybe they still aren't used to the idea of being their own gems." Connie said as she sat next to Steven and ruffled his hair. "It's gonna take a lot longer than a year to change what a few millennia on Homeworld taught them."

"Maybe you're right." Steven rolled over onto his back. "Maybe once they see everyone having a great time, they'll want to join in! This will be a lot more fun than the ball on Homeworld!"

"No kidding. At least here they'll be able to do more than sit down."

Both children couldn't help giggling, and with higher spirits than a moment ago, Steven headed back to the temple while Connie headed home to get ready for the night.

* * *

At sunset, Sadie Killer and The Suspects started the party with _The Working Dead_ as an opening act. While they all looked small on the massive stage, the extra room gave Sadie a chance to really jump around, dance, and get into her alter ego as much as she wanted. She was so lost in the thrill of it all that she didn't notice when she jumped off stage for impromptu crowd surfing. Luckily, Lars was there to catch her. 

Steven couldn't help smiling as he watched Padparadscha predict Sadie falling a moment too late, while the Rutile Twins and Rhodonite chanted _"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"_ Off in the distance, Steven could see Fluorite letting Peridot and Lapis ride them around the crowd of people in some endearing gem version of a piggyback ride; while Amethyst and Jasper sparred playfully in the sand. Greg, Garnet, Pearl, Bismuth, and Vidalia were sitting on the front porch, happily chatting amongst themselves. With Connie by his side and the Diamonds arriving any minute, Steven felt that this was as close to a perfect evening he had ever had.

The sun had completely disappeared by the time Yellow and Blue showed up. Steven and Connie were busy dancing, trying hard not to fuse in order to save the last song of the night for Stevonnie, when things got eerily quiet. The entire town was struck speechless just like that night one year ago.

Almost the entire town.

Steven squealed in excitement and rushed over to the two giant gems, clinging to Blue's skirts. "Hi Yellow! Hi Blue!"

Blue bent at the waist and stretched out her azure hand, letting Steven climb into her palm before raising him to their eye level to greet him. Connie could see the crowd nervously fidget and flashed everyone a confident smile, "Come on, guys! The guests of honor are here. Hey DJ, put on something awesome!"

From so high up, Steven could see everyone relax as Sour Cream started to work the turntables; the beat of his music matching up with the flashing red, yellow, blue and green lights coming up from beneath the tiled stage. Steven could also see most of the crowd move onto the stage to dance, and he felt his smile falter a bit.

"Are you sure you guys won't dance?"

The gems exchanged a glance, the emotion on their faces hard for Steven to name. Blue met his eyes, "Steven… it would be... inappropriate."

"Says who?"

When neither gem gave him an answer, Steven sighed. "Okay, no pressure. You don't have to dance. But if you change your mind…"

Taking a fearless jump from Blue's hand, Steven floated to the ground right in front of Connie.

"No luck?"

"Honestly, getting through to White was easier than this." He sighed.

Another hour passed and found Steven and Connie sitting next to the shoreline. The children watched from a distance as Yellow and Blue finally worked up the courage to step on stage and mingle with the crowd. Onion seemed to be very interested in Blue. He would run around her three times only to jump off the stage and dig for seashells, then bring them back to her and repeat the process. And poor Yellow found herself on the other end of the conversation with a very animated Ronaldo; the eldest Fryman son waved his arms frantically as he, most likely, spouted off about his latest theories and blog posts. Steven found himself smiling in spite of his dour mood.

"It's kind of sweet." Connie's voice pulled Steven out of his own thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the fact that they're trying. They may not be using the stage for what we thought they would, but they're trying. They're actually talking to humans, they're interacting with renegade gems without poofing them. They've got a long, long way to go. But they're still trying for you, Steven."

He sighed, "I know. But they've also got to try for themselves. You know, when dad took me to Empire City, he and Pearl were in a really bad spot. But then a song and dance later and they could talk through their problems. When Ruby and Sapphire first landed here, a song and dance helped them realize they wanted to be Garnet. Maybe it was stupid of me, but I thought music and dancing could speed up Blue and Yellow's healing too."

"Steven," Connie admonished as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It isn't stupid to want to help people you care about. It's just that some people need a little more time and effort. Remember how long it took Peridot? Yellow and Blue just need more ti-"

Connie's shocked scream was jarring, but not nearly as much as the blinding light to rival White's own shine.

Steven was only able to catch a glimpse of Yellow leading Blue into a dip before their forms began to shift and meld. Beach City's citizens screamed and quickly jumped offstage just as the massive structure began to creak and splinter. Yellow and Blue seemed to shine impossibly brighter. The Crystal Gems and Off Colors had just made it to where Steven and Connie stood, watching the new gigantic form finally take shape before them.

"Garnet! What is that?" Pearl's frantic voice pierced Steven's ears.

Removing her visor, the three-eyed gem replied, "Everyone… I'd like you to meet   
Green Diamond."


	2. Meet Me Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Diamond is one giant woman. With a giant secret.

"Oh my stars… I'm me again!"

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into this!"

"But how long has it been? I know you've missed me. I've missed me, too."

"What will she say?"

"Who cares? She isn't here!"

One set of amber and one set of azure eyes both with diamond irises took in her form with surprise and happiness. Four jade hands ran through mint hair, wild and unkempt, before grasping her teal skirt with one set of hands and pressing against her emerald breastplate with the other. Together, Yellow and Blue had made a fusion that easily dwarfed White. They even dwarfed the diamond ships with all four parts together. Earth itself could barely handle the new form stumbling to gain it's footing. 

"Isn't this wonderful?"

"This is wrong!"

"Then why do I feel so right?"

The ground shook from the force of Green's voice as the fusion continued to argue with herself. The cliffs surrounding Steven's home began to crack and fissure, rocks and debris showering down on the people of Beach City. 

Steven was ripped out of his shock as Connie tackled him to the ground and pushed him out of the way of a falling boulder.

Regaining his senses, Steven directed the Off Colors and Jasper to help Nanefua gather the townspeople and get them far away from Green's possible path of destruction. He then turned to Garnet. 

"I don't want to poof her, but we can't handle a fusion this big!"

Garnet nodded stiffly, "Crystal Gems!"

Pulling their weapons, each gem advanced on the massive Diamond. Lapis took to the air and flew around the Diamond's face to try and catch her attention as Amethyst wrapped her whip around Green's ankle and tried to pull her down. Garnet and Pearl fused into Sardonyx, nimbly jumping from the ground and looking for a weak point in Green's breastplate to strike with her hammer. Levitating on her garbage can lid, Peridot lifted herself and Bismuth into the air, flanking the Diamond from the opposite side of Lapis. Connie hopped on Lion and pulled Steven up with her as the pink beast roared, creating a portal that landed them right on Green's shoulder. From down below, Steven could hear Sardonyx shout. "Hit her with all you've got!"

Without meaning to, Green hit all of them instead.

Waving her hands and yelling something at herself, Green managed to knock Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth out of the air. Bismuth was able to tuck and roll to break her fall, and Peridot was able to catch Lapis; but the weight of the blue gem threw off Peridot's flight and they both crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Lion had been dislodged from Green's shoulder, but quickly made another portal to get Connie and Steven safely to the ground before collapsing in an exhausted heap. The massive Diamond petulantly stomped her foot and broke Amethyst's whip, causing a crater to form in the ground and Amethyst to be flung backwards. Sardonyx took a desperate swing at the center of Green's chest, but the reverberation of the strike shattered Sardonyx's weapon and she hit the ground with a grimace. Grabbing the rest of the Crystal Gems, Sardonyx leapt behind a protruding boulder just in time for a massive wave to roll over the beach, the water rising and crashing against the land in sync with Green's anger.

"I don't get it." Steven gasped, "Most unstable fusions come apart by now!"

Unfusing from Sardonyx, Garnet peeked over the boulder and watched Green stumble around. "Exactly. She isn't unstable."

"Trust me, unstable fusions can stay together." Lapis mumbled.

"Unstable fusions that manage to stay together do so by using one gems power over the other. Like how you kept Malachite under control with water, Lapis." Garnet explained.

"Well, no gem is crying or getting electrocuted." Connie sheathed her sword. "This is a good thing, right? Yellow and Blue are really working together as a fusion?"

"Yes. Which makes them something even worse." Garnet mumbled, rubbing at her temples.

The other Crystal Gems cried out in alarm and ducked for cover as Garnet punched the boulder they were hiding behind into dust. "She's a _hypocrite_!"

Steven watched as Garnet approached the massive Diamond and struck her boot. "You liars! You betrayers! You enforce laws to oppress and deny love between two different gems, and yet you; you of _all gems_ have fused before?" Garnet sobbed as she struck Green again. "It's unfair, you don't deserve to experience fusion! UNFUSE NOW, OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"Garnet, stop!" Steven ran to her side and clutched her in a tight hug. "You can't become what you're fighting! They may have kept others from fusing, but if you tear them apart by force; you become no better than they were."

Garnet removed her visor to look at Steven, her three eyes welling with tears. "Steven? I… I never meant t- I just…" She huffed in anger and fell to her knees, wrapping Steven in a hug of her own.

"And I… we… Yellow and Blue never meant any harm."

The Earth seemed to heave as Green sat in the sand and wrapped her four arms around her legs. Steven gripped Garnet tighter as she stood to face the Diamond. "It doesn't change the fact that you did harm. Blue threatened Ruby and Sapphire. She even threatened Steven and Connie! And Yellow… poofing every gem she doesn't agree with? Like that poor Jade fusion on Homeworld? Whether they _meant_ it or not, they did it."

"You think they _wanted_ to?" Green ask incredulously as she slammed one hand into the sand and glared at Garnet. "Yellow and Blue have never done anything they wanted. Only what they were supposed to. Only what _she_ … ugh. Nevermind."

The waves that had been crashing against the land started to swirl now. Not destructive, but the potential force for destruction seeming right on the edge as the azure set of eyes started to well with tears.

Steven broke away from Garnet and placed his hand on the tip of Green's boot. He was surprised that he was able to get her attention at all with as miniscule as his touch must have felt in comparison to her size. "They only did what they thought White wanted. They only did what she asked of them."

Green gave a solemn nod, her Amber eyes glaring while the azure ones began to cry. "Yes."

"Well. White isn't here. And even if she was, she's changed. Yellow and Blue have changed too. But why don't you tell me your story, Green? What was -is- it like to be you?"

Green caused the ground to shake with her huff of sad laughter. "Very well."


	3. Tale of Two Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Green Diamond's first time fusing.

It was a bloodbath.

The battleground was covered in shattered gems and slain organic life alike, and Yellow thought she was going to be sick. Blue was off in the distance, safely in her palanquin as her court continued to advance forward with Yellow's own. The footsoldiers from both courts each having one goal in mind. Reach the hilltop. They would place their first warp here. They would begin colonizing. She'd show herself worthy to continue the Empire's reign. White would even give Yellow her first colony! She just had to keep going. 

_'Prove yourself to me, Sunlight. I'm watching.'_ That voice never seemed to leave Yellow's head.

Ignoring the searing pain in her arm, Yellow raised her sword, "Onward, gems! Don't cease movement!"

The roar of their armies echoed across the land. The hilltop was just within sight, Blue's palanquin was only feet away from it. And then… an ambush!

Hordes of hideous organic life burrowed their way through the ground, their primitive guns and cannons bouncing off the gems' shields, but not before toppling Blue's palanquin. It felt like eons passed before Yellow could move, shouting her fury to the hazy sky before charging ahead of her army and descending on Blue's palanquin. Her sword ripped through enemies and she sent out electric shocks in wave after wave to the enemies her weapon couldn't touch. Tearing the door off of Blue's palanquin, Yellow gathered her fellow Diamond in her arms and hugged her tight. Yellow was vaguely aware of Blue consoling her and begging her to keep moving forward, but all of that was drowned out by buzzing. 

It started off as weak, an annoying noise that Yellow just wanted to stop. Until it got louder. All consuming. It started to hurt and all of a sudden Yellow found herself replaced by… feeling. 

Love, sadness, worry. Vengeance. Green rose to her feet for the first time, burning anger searing through every extra limb. These organics dared to challenge them? To overpower them? To try and hurt Blue? 

"DESTROY THEM!" 

Green's voice rattled the whole planet, and confused, scared gems began to fuse just as their Diamonds had. Not knowing what they were doing, but going on instinct. Green's anger leaving no room for them to question otherwise. 

In a matter of minutes, the ambush had been beaten back and the first warp placed into the land. Green was overjoyed.

Then, a blinding flash. White's ship appeared in the sky and began to land. Green found herself slipping away, Yellow and Blue gripping each other's hands as they became themselves again. The celebration of their courts came to a stark silence as White Diamond herself stepped out of her ship and beckoned Yellow and Blue inside with a sinister smile.

"So, you've discovered fusion?" White's chipper voice felt like sandpaper on the nerves.

"Fusion?" Blue asked. "What is fu-"

"The _abominations_ you had fighting with you. The _thing_ you became. That is fusion. It is a cheap tactic." White snapped. "Something a gem should only use in the most dire of situations. Not something to parade around on a Diamond's first battle. Do you understand, Sunlight?"

Yellow shivered, but held her ground. "Any tactic in battle could be the difference between life and shattering. I… I only did what was best for myself and my cour-"

"Your court? It stopped being _your_ court when a Ruby of yours fused with an Amethyst from Blue's. And not just cross court fusion, but two different gems? And two Diamonds? We are stronger than that, Yellow. At least, I thought you were."

Ignoring Blue's frantic pleas, White poofed Yellow. The golden gem made a sickening clink against the floor of her ship. White picked it up and dismissively handed it to an aghast Blue. 

"Let this be a warning to you. Diamonds do not fuse. As for your courts, a new power is nothing short of a new toy. Get back there and either teach them how to properly fuse, or shatter all the ones who did as they pleased."

* * *

Steven was crying, but not from any freaky gem magic. 

"No wonder they both hated fusion. White didn't give them a choice." He sniffled as he let Garnet wipe his eyes.

Green looked away in shame. "No, they didn't hate fusion. They hated that they couldn't hate it. The heat of battle can make you feel a lot of things… but very rarely love. I was the first time they could put a name to what they felt. And their courts could finally put a name to what they felt. To finally have that, and then to have someone take it from you just as fast…"

"Sounds… familiar." Garnet sighed.

"What happened after that?" Steven insisted. "What did Blue do to the gems that fused cross court?"

"She was so despondent over Yellow being poofed, Blue had planned to shatter every gem in her and Yellow's entourage. But, when she got to their barracks, she realized she couldn't do it. They were dancing and fusing… and smiling! It had been centuries since Blue had ever seen a gem smile. She left the other gems to have one last bit of fun while she stayed beside Yellow until she reformed."

"So there is some compassion in Blue, after all?" Garnet placed her visor back on with a smirk. "I'm surprised."

The massive diamond had the decency to blush a deep hunter green. "I know there is nothing I can say to erase what Yellow and Blue have done."

"But that doesn't mean they can't change!* Steven interjected, a bright smile lighting his face. "It's just going to be another uphill battle."

Remarkably, Green gave a genuine laugh, one that caused the waves to lap happily at the shoreline instead of beat fiercely. "Perhaps Yellow and Blue could even find it in themselves to dance again."

Looking back at the tattered stage and worried townspeople cautiously making their way back to the beach; Steven let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, at least we know to build a bigger stage next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May expand on this one day. Just wanted to get the idea out there to see what everyone thinks. Not beta-read, so critiques and corrections would be appreciated!


End file.
